


Murderer With My Face

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, doctor who/harry potter crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong with the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the Doctor and Rose end up in a strange new place in a dire situation. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The wind blew fiercely through the dank, closely packed forest. There was no other sound. The dim moonlight was hard pressed to make its way through the thick branches to the forest floor. The air smelled of loam and musty, unwashed animals of indeterminate genus. Nothing moved on the floor, not even the smallest mouse. That is how the children found it, nothing moving, nothing making a noise. Before, there had been plenty to hear, but then it came, the terrible wailing scream. No one in the castle had ever heard anything like it.  


It had been a normal day at Hogwarts. Last week the dementors had left, leaving the school to run in peace. Mad-eyed Moody had been rightfully reinstated after the imposter had been revealed and disposed of. Just as everything was supposed to be getting back to normal, this happened. Dumbledore was sure it wasn’t a prank and feared it was an attack from the Dark Lord. But after thirty minutes of silence, he decided it would be okay to investigate. He sent out small groups of students he could trust, each group headed by one teacher.  


One of the groups found it before the rest. They gathered around, gawking up at it in wonder and awe. They were told to stay away, to not touch it, but the warnings went unheeded. It was interesting, a purely blue box with the words “Police Public Call Box” printed on the top of the door. No one could make anything of it. When the rest of the groups caught up to them, including the headmaster, they finally pulled back. The old, wizened man approached it carefully and tapped lightly on the door. No sound came from inside. He knocked again, harder this time. At this the door flew open, causing everyone around it to leap back in fear. The wailing sound began again and the top of the blue box flashed along with its crescendos. The box shook and a body flew out of the inside, followed closely by another, both landing at the headmasters feet. The door slammed shut and the box faded out of existence, leaving no trace to suggest it had ever been there. Except for the two bodies.  


They were humans, one male and one female. The male was tall and skinny with messy brown hair. He had landed on his front so his face could not be seen. His dark blue suit was smeared with grease and dirt from the landing. The girl was beautiful, pale skin accented by plump bright red lips. Her face was framed with shoulder length blond hair that waved gently in its decent. She was not quite as tall as her companion and not as thin either. Not overweight, but just in between. She lay slightly on top of her companion, so her jean jacket and khaki pants were shielded mostly from the mud. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and whispered in the headmaster’s ear.  


“Sir, we should take them to the castle.” He nodded his agreement. Two of the stronger, older year boys gently lifted the girl and carried her back through the forest. Two more stepped forward, ready to carry the man. One of them bent down and turned him face up. The night air was split with a scream as the group gathered around him registered what they were seeing. Dumbledore’s face went pale. He gathered all the professors around him.  


“Take the children back to the castle and send them all to their rooms. Make sure there is not a panic in the school. Professor McGonagall, stay with me. You too Professor Snape.” The professors hurried the children inside, hushing them, leaving the three adults alone. They all looked down at the man lying in front of them.  


“What do we do?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried formatting it so it's not a big block of text and I can't figure it out... Bare with meeee....

The first thing The Doctor noticed was the smell. It was terrible. The air around him reeked of mold and… rats. If he listened hard enough he could hear the quiet drip of water as it made its way down the damp walls. Slowly, he opened his eyes. There was nothing to see. Everything around him was pitch black. Suddenly, he realized just how much his wrists and shoulders hurt. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was leaning on them. He tried to pull his arms in front of him to relieve the stress, but they wouldn't move. The loud clinking that broke the oppressive silence told him that his arms were chained to the wall. Too bad he couldn’t reach his sonic screwdriver.  
“Hello?” he called softly. The only response he received was the scurrying of rats. He shivered. How long had he been down here? Down being a relative word, seeing as he had no idea where he was. Obviously it had been a while though; the damp had already begun to sink into his clothes, making the chilled room colder. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was losing control of the TARDIS, which rarely happened. Then… then what? He grabbed Rose to protect her from hitting something and… Everything after that was blank until waking up here.  
He tried to sit up, take some strain off of his shoulders, but to no avail. He sighed and slumped back, wincing as a sharp pain ran down his arms. Nothing happened.  
“Hello? Is anyone there?” The darkness wavered, dissipating slowly as a small light came towards him. A lantern appeared out of the gloom, being carried by a bent old man with greasy long hair and rotten teeth.  
“Shut up you!” The man snarled at him, moving closer, but not too close. “What makes you think you have the right to speak? You with your Dark Arts. How did you do it, hmmm? Nobody survives a Dementors Kiss, nobody.” He stopped speaking and looked at The Doctor expectantly. The Doctor took a deep breath, coughing slightly on the fetid air.  
“I really have no idea what you’re talking about. What is a “Dementor”? In all of my travels I’ve never heard of one. I’m The Doctor by the way. I don’t know who it is you think I am, but I’m not. I’m me. Where am I anyway?” The man looked down at him, his face a mask of disbelief and confusion.  
“You aren’t going to fool me, Death Eater. I know your tricks and it won’t work on me.” He looked as if he was going to go on, but The Doctor interrupted him.  
“Death Eater? How perfectly morbid. I have no idea what you mean, but it does sound interesting. Could you maybe unchain my hands? My shoulders do hurt so.” The man laughed, which sounded kind of like a dying cat. In fact, a cat slunk into the dim circle of lamp light and wrapped around the man’s feet.  
“Let you loose?” The man laughed again. “What, so’s you could kill us all?” The Doctor blinked.  
“Kill you all? Now why would I want to do that? Oh, I nearly forgot. Was there a girl with me when…”  
“Don’t play all innocent with me, Crouch. I knows your ways.” He turned and hobbled back into the dark, taking the precious light with him.  
“Wait!” The Doctor cried after him. “Really, I don’t know what you’re talking about! Whoever this ‘Crouch’ is it isn’t me!” The light was gone. The Doctor shifted, trying to get more comfortable. What was going on? What was a Death Eater, or Dementor? Who was he supposed to be? And most importantly, where was Rose?


End file.
